


Wanna One Watch

by WinterWrath



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A lot of hints, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on Wanna One x Jee Hyung, Fantasy, I will put relationship tags as we go, Kinda based on Overwatch and Marvel, M/M, Origin Stories, Superpowers, The real plot starts at Ch 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWrath/pseuds/WinterWrath
Summary: In a world of evil, dominated by YM Co., the past members of Wanna One Watch would have to band again together to defeat the great evil. But this time, they'd have more people fighting for justice.(Aka the Wanna One Superpower!AU inspired by Overwatch and Marvel)





	Wanna One Watch

**Origin Story: Wanna One Watch**

 

It was the most ambitious plan they ever heard. A group of individuals coming together to form an ultimate group that would watch what is happening in all places. No one has thought of a plan more brilliant than this. Because it comes with a great sacrifice.

 

The world hasn’t know of the “supers” or people with amazing abilities. All they know are rumors of sudden thunderstorms or existence of werewolves. But they can’t quite seem to prove their existence. Yet Captain Yoon Jisung stands in front of the government room, head up high, wearing his well-ironed uniform.

 

“I want you to take a look at these people.” The president speaks in a commanding tone. Files and folders smoothfully pushed at the glass table. Five different profiles were in front of him.

 

Ha Sungwoon, a soldier of his.

 

Hwang Minhyun, a famous singer.

 

Ong Seongwoo, an expert thief.

 

Kim Jaehwan, a simple biologist.

 

Kang Daniel, a long-forgotten soldier.

 

“These five are the only supers that we have heard of. It’s better than none right?” The president smirks as he spoke. This is his plan to take down YM Co. and their evil doings. They have to be stopped once and for all with these talented individuals.

 

Jisung relaxes. Then he smiles. For once, he believes that they’ll finally achieve peace. Someone opens the door and ushers four different men to walk in, yet one singer stands out the most. All of them, in different battle suit. Different armors. All fit for their powers.

 

“Wanna One Watch. First mission. Find Kang Daniel.”

 

**Origin Story: Frozen in Time**

 

The cold white snow that seemed to envelop the whole land is now dirtied with blood. Kang Daniel thrusted another one of his swords through the chest of his opponent. Today, he’d have the revenge against the emperor who have forsaken his family for the so-called “witchery.”

 

The snowstorm seemed to grow stronger as the emperor’s warriors freeze at the step of the cold snow on their once grassy field. Yesterday were cherry blossoms and joy. Today is withered trees and despair.

 

He managed to change the directions of the arrows being shot at him as he continue to stride in the white background. The castle wall is nothing but paper to his strength and he could rip the castle so easily. But he wasn’t prepared on what came next.

 

Lee Minjae. The person he loved the most. Is currently targeted at his back by over a hundred archers who can fire their shots anytime now. The emperor stands on the side, near the archers.

 

“One wrong move and you know what happens.” The emperor mischievously smirks. This is how he’ll get to have Daniel’s ability at his own disposal. He thinks that having a strong warrior who has a special ability like him can make him win wars.

 

Everyone was dead silent. No one bothers to move. Not even Daniel even if he knew that he can overpower them all. In a split second, an arrow flew.

 

“NO!” Daniel shouted but it was too late already.

 

“You fool, why did you fire?” The emperor grips the uniform of one of the lesser archers. He shouldn’t have trusted them and their ability to hold their fire.

 

Minjae’s body was caught by Daniel before it even fell. The sad eyes of the former seems to mismatch it’s smiling lips. “I love you and you know that right?” Minjae asks. Daniel knows. He knows that Minjae would do anything for Daniel. He knows that Minjae was willing to sacrifice everything. So was Daniel.

 

As Daniel hugs Minjae’s body, the snowstorm seemed to have made it’s way through the castle. The roofs were blown away and the soldiers seemed to have colored the white snow into red.

 

Daniel breaks away, his eyes now white. He levitates, hands creating white flares. All of the sudden, the strongest building that can withstand anything is now destroyed. The land, covered in snow. And Daniel frozen in ice. Frozen in time.

 

The next day (he thinks), he open his eyes with four different men and a dog standing in front of him. Daniel felt cold from last night’s encounter but it doesn’t bother him. What bothered him were the four people in front of him.

 

“Kang Daniel. We need your help.”

 

**Origin Story: Their Fall**

 

It was supposed to be an in-and-out. They should’ve been quick at their feet to minimize the risk of casualties. But it all seemed to go downhill as Seongwu got caught while he was in his cat form.

 

“Tch. I’d kill Daniel for suggesting to be a cat.” But he wouldn’t really. He’d hug Daniel in a bone crushing hug if they ever come to rescue him. YM Co. really was able to upgrade their defenses the last time they were here. They even managed to take hold of a super kid while they were at it. 

 

The kid produced thunder at his hands as he continued to watch out for any incoming intruders. His small and thin body made Seongwoo wonder if he was ever getting the rest that he needed.

 

Suddenly, an explosion goes off and the building shakes. The walls start to crumble and the kid was now trying to protect not only himself, but the caged Seongwoo as well. The building falls off. And then silence.

 

They failed everyone.

 

And in this failed mission, to bring down YM Co. once and for all, they managed to bring themselves down.

 

Jisung stopped the rain. Daniel melted the snow. They all gathered in the middle of the ruins and stood on a circle. They knew that it was their last chance to prove themselves, but they failed.

 

“What do we do now?” Jaehwan asks as he rounds up the remaining ants that he had managed to train. Sadness envelops the team as their disbandment comes to a close.

 

“I guess this is the time where we part ways.” Minhyun says. They should’ve seen it coming. They failed keeping the twins safe. They failed alerting South Korea. Now, they failed the whole Earth. YM Co., might just be taking over soon.

 

“For now. We say our goodbyes. But justice, would give us a way.”


End file.
